


Bear Boy Training

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Experiments, F/M, Futa, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Young Boy - Freeform, bear boy, beastiality, sex test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is... a strange story about suddenly being alive... then getting raped.</p><p>(this was another collaboration with LinkLink... I don't remember how it started though...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening...

In the dark a tiny figure awakens... It rubs its eyes trying to wipe away the sleep. 

“W-where am I.” it spoke. Surprised by its own voice it quickly covered its mouth. “That noise came from me?” it thought it looked itself over and noticed a tiny... Thing sticking out from between his legs laying on top of a smooth sack... He knew what it was a... “penis...” he said after thinking really hard. Thoughts began to flow into him ... he was a boy... But that was all he could figure out... He looked like an eight year old boy with pink hair

As he got up he noticed he was naked, he needed to find clothes. He looked around and all he found was a pair of pink footie pajamas. He put them on and suddenly the outfit hugged him becoming a tight fitting suit. The only problem was that it only covered his arms and legs his penis and balls was anything bit covered and a rather large heart shaped hole in the back exposing his cute little bubble butt. The boy looked in a mirror and saw he was dressed like a bear, complete with ears and tail, “the outfit must of made those” he thought. He was embarrassed but he thought he looked cute especially the heels on his feet, he didn’t understand the feeling but they made him feel sexy. 

After admiring himself for a bit he looked around the room some more and saw a rather disturbing sight- little boys dressed in all sorts of animal costumes... In boxes they all looked like they were sleeping. 

He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. After running for a while he fell over from fatigue. As he was passed out he had a dream... Large soft... Things were poking him but they weren’t there to hurt him, no they were warm and full of love he rubbed his face on one of theses things as he woke up to find himself rubbing his face on the cold floor.

Snapping himself out of his daze and he realized he should have a name. As he walked down the hall he tried to come up with something, anything... Bobby? He thought but he didn’t feel like a bobby, troy- no, frankie... Then as he got to the end of the hall way he saw in big letters T-E-D-D-Y.

“Teddy!” he said out loud “I like it.” he said proudly as if he came up with it himself. Too bad he couldn’t read better, he could have read the full sign... It read *TEDDY PLAY inc. Warning testing facility ahead* but instead he stood as tall as he could and proudly walked through the large door. 

“I’m so smar-” before he could finish he was immediately trapped inside a box, in the kneeling position. 

Than he heard a computerized voice saying something he didn’t understand. “Program initiated oral test commence...” He tried to answer back but the moment he began to speak a tube like object was thrust into his mouth.

It was an odd feeling the pushing and pulling was soothing and a bit calming but non the less unwanted so he struggled. The object continued its assault, the only saving grace was the object was too short to block his air way. 

Teddy soon began sucking the object... For some strange reason it felt almost natural. He sucked and licked the invader, almost wrapping his tongue around the tip. He began to make a game out of it, like how many times can he flick the tip before it was pushed back in. The whole time he never once thought of biting it... It was almost like it was encoded in his very being.

When the object was removed Teddy felt almost sad... But not for long. The voice spoke again “commencing phase two of size one.”

Than another machine came down putting what looked like a larger version of his ball sack slapped him in the face. Once the sack made it into his mouth he instinctively began to suck. His tongue slid around the smooth sack making sure to lick the very back of the balls. Every time he did something good, bright colors surrounded him. Teddy wanted to make those colors flash as much as possible, and again it became a game to him. 

The Voice spoke again and Teddy’s mouth was filled with a larger and longer object than before, he was still able to breath but but every time the voice spoke the objects got larger and longer until poor Teddy, his mouth was stretched to its limits. The final one almost suffocated him but he hung on to the end. 

When the voice spoke again Teddy was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to take the last one, the boy shut his eyes in anticipation for the coming oral intruder... but instead the box unlocked itself and he was released. 

“I-its done?” He said softly as if he would wake a monster if he spoke any louder. It took him a moment but he soon he felt the danger was gone. He got up and looked around. He saw nothing. He thought it was ok to go.

“Yay I’m saf-” before he finish he heard a *click, click* and the voice saying scary things he did not understand.

“Commencing second test...” 

Teddy wondered what it meant he was so afraid that he began to cry...


	2. Second Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on? only the program knows...

“Initiating load limit and sensitivity test.” 

Again the voice scared Teddy he couldn’t move cause of his heels were stuck in place. He began to cry until he felt a soft warm feeling on his penis. 

“Ah!” He let out a high pitch sound as the sucking became more and more powerful. 

More and more soft things came out and began to move all over his body. There was one thing that was wet like a tongue it began to play with his little hole. Another was like a soft pair of hands that cupped his tiny balls and played with his wee-wee. Teddy moaned as all of this was happening but soon he became afraid. It felt like he needed to go pee then the feeling got stronger and with the machine playing with is butt hole and hand like things rubbing his taint and the tip of his penis, his body convulsed as came for the first time. The last thing Teddy saw was a large bottle caching all the “white pee” coming from his thingy.

Teddy found himself surrounded by soft warm things again. This time he held one of those soft warm things and licked it he noticed there were sack like things at the bottom of the soft warm things. He began to lick those too the things became happy that he was doing that, that he was showing them love. Teddy thought ‘I want to make it happy,’ that was his thought before he woke up.

Teddy was licking his thumb when he woke up... After he realized it was another dream he tried to look around to find a way out. He saw a bright green light with letters on it but he wasn’t sure what it meant. Then he looked up as saw the letters O.U.T above him.

“OUT.” he read out loud “it must be this way.” he happily walked toward the hallway with the sign over it. 

Too bad for Teddy he walked right into the Occupancy Ultimatus Test. 

Within seconds tentacle like hoses grabbed him. Each tip was leaking some sort of liquid. The hoses grabbed his arms and legs putting him in the spread eagle position, in the air.

Teddy heard the voice again, this time it said “Anal & oral semen Occupancy Ultumatus Test now commencing.” The boy was scared but also a little excited to see what was coming. He had ultimately enjoyed the “test” but he couldn’t admit it to himself so he acted afraid but his pulsating anus was ready for anything. 

A hose touched the entrance to his boy pussy and a shiver went up the boy’s spine, he was exited. It slowly made its way past Teddy’s anal ring, unconsciously he pushed his little boy ass down on the smooth hose tip. Soon a few hoses made its way to his mouth, two held his mouth open as the third snaked its way down his throat. The taste from the leaking hoes seemed salty, sweet and pungent... Teddy instantly loved the taste, to him it was like an new “treat”.

The boy didn’t mind this feeling, it was warm, soft and it was making him feel good... But as soon as he thought this the hoses began to spray the liquid it was leaking in gallons, even the ones holding his mouth open. 

Then it stopped... Teddy heard some beeping then the hoses began to move again. The liquid in that was injected into him was being pushed deeper into his holes. The feeling was not completely unpleasant, the boy liked the squishy feeling as they moved... But more hoses made their way into his, now, not so little holes and just as he was enjoying the feeling again the all the hoses began to spray again but this time harder and longer, one jet stream sprayed directly onto his love button. The boy’s little penis exploded with cum, this time he didn’t pass out. 

Teddy looked a mess almost like he was fucked hard all night, his tummy was bulging like he was a little pregnant bear boy, and his mouth was so full his cheeks were like chipmunk cheeks. It didn’t even occur to him to spit it out... He felt it was a waste but soon he couldn’t hold it anymore and the tasty liquid came flowing out from both ends... Teddy was a little sad that he had to waste all that stuff but he was so full he couldn’t eat anymore and the other end would have just come out sooner or later. 

After Teddy rested for a bit he looked around and saw only one door out of the room. “Ok,” he said with determination, “I gotta find the outside.” 

The boy marched toward the door as soon as he entered it water began to spray him then warm air blew across him for a bit... He was clean again, though he felt a little disappointed that he was not abused... 

Teddy saw two more green signs on his left and his right. He had a feeling they were the way out but shook his head.

“No, dose pwaces have X’s on them dat means “no” wight?” He said talking himself out of what he knew was probably the exit. He wanted to get “played" with some more.

He looked up and above the doorway he saw some letters.

“A-N-A-L,” he said out loud, making sure to mouth out every letter. Teddy didn’t know what it meant but his penis was already hard from the anticipation.


	3. A-N-A-L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name says it all

Click, click...

“Initiating anal limit test.” the voice said in its usual monotone voice. 

Teddy knew that he wouldn’t be able to move his legs and that the “fun toy” would be coming out soon, as he saw it descend he licked his lips in anticipation he knew this was gonna be fun but the toy went behind him. Teddy grabbed his ankles to look under him, but once he held on his hands were locked into place.

“W-wha-” The boy didn’t even finish his objection when the object began to play with his hole... The sensation was so good that Teddy didn’t care he was stuck in this new position.

Suddenly the object rammed into the boy going as deep into his ass as possible.

“Nuhh!!!” Teddy screamed but quickly got use to it. Soon he was making cute grunts and moans. 

Sometimes there would be lights or lights with music if he moved in a certain way or squeezed on the toy at the right time. He began to enjoy this feeling... It was like he was being praised so it was fun. 

But all too soon his toy was removed. Teddy was sad when it left, he thought to himself ‘I feel so... empty,” but no sooner than he thought that, that the computer voice spoke again.

“Initiating phase two.” it said, Teddy didn’t know what that meant but every time the voice spoke the “game” would get funner... The boy couldn’t hide his lusty smile as he saw a larger toy came out of nowhere to play with him. This one was a little harder to get used to but he was proud of himself to be able to take it. 

Teddy was enjoying himself as he took toy after toy and with new toys the machine would change positions. His favorite was the one where his hands were tied behind his head and he would have to squat to fuck himself on a larger and larger toy as he moved down the conveyor.

Another had him laying down with his legs spread wide and his hands under him. He got to “know” the biggest toy he’d ever seen in that position. At first he was worried, he took great care to open his boy pussy as wide was possible, with his fingers to make room for it. 

Before he the end little Teddy was fucked crazy and begging for more. When the machine spoke the boy was giddy but all he saw was a screen. It asked a question ‘Undergo bestiality training?’

Teddy couldn’t read the question at all but he new two words, he began to read, “yes or n-”

The machine began to move cutting the boy off before he could finish. The track he was on split in two and Teddy saw the green sign again as he passed it on his way to another room.

“K...” The boy read out loud, “...9” he finished. He had no idea what was coming but if it was more games like before he was ready. 

When Teddy entered the room he was brought to the middle on his hands and knees, his arms and legs were bound again, his legs slightly spread. 

There was a moment of silence, that was soon broken with a sudden sound... Much like the sound of gates opening.

Teddy was getting scared, he saw glowing eyes coming toward him. He was almost on the verge of tears before he saw that they were just dogs... Robot dogs... Teddy smiled when he noticed it was just some doggies... Then he noticed their red, and growing, doggy dick. The boy wondered why he was so excited to see what these dogs were packing. But he was and he wanted to see what it would feel like to have those dicks inside him. 

“Ruff, ruff!!!” Teddy barked and wiggled his ass to try to make the robo dogs notice him. One finally did sniffing around the young ass, after greeting the boy’s hole the dog mounted him and after a few thrusts it hit it’s goal. 

Teddy felt the doggy pounding him... It felt wonderful, his eyes rolled back as the robo dog picked up the pace steadily filling him up with robo cum... One by one the robo pooches took their turns with the boy, some even to fuck the boy’s face which Teddy welcomed with open mouth. 

When each dog had at least three turns each they needed to recharge, as soon as they were in their cages the restraints holding Teddy were released. Instead of running or collapsing the boy tried to scoop up as much cum as he could from his ass and the ground, stuffing all he could into his mouth... When he was satisfied the teddy boy collapsed.

He was surrounded by penises much like his own but way bigger... He felt safest when one was in him or when he was sucking on one... He felt so much joy in pleasing the penises... 

“Please more penis.... Yummy.” Teddy said as he woke up with his fingers in his ass and again sucking his thumb. When he fully realized where he was and he had no penis to please the bear boy began to tear up. 

“I know wat I needa’ do!” He said, wiping his tears away. His face full of determination.

“I NEED PENIS!” He said as he marched forward. 

The first stop was a shower like before, but it wasn’t enough to wash the determination from his cute little face.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is time to find out what all those tests were for.

The determination in Teddy’s face didn’t waver, even after wondering around for hours.

“...penis, penis, penis...” Nothing could break his concentration. 

Soon he found a light, he felt his freedom coming and he knew his new found love for penis would be satisfied... He made it to the light and after the blindness faded he found himself...

“Oooh, daddy I want that one!!!” A child’s voice shouted. 

Teddy found himself in a store... 

“Wh-”

“You must be wondering where you are.” said, what looked like a pretty lady, she sat beside the bear boy.

“This is the build a bear boy workshop,” The person begins to explain, “We give relief to little boys and girls.” He said as he pointed out the little boys walking around with their parents. “By selling bear boy robots like you-”

“B-But I’m a weal boy.” Teddy quickly said, on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry...” She said petting Teddy on the head, “But look at your penis, you can’t be a real boy.” Teddy looked down at his small penis with a confused look on his face.

“Look,” she said as she pulled down her pants... Teddy looked at the lady and saw... A cock!? it was about eight inches. 

“Wahhhh!!!” Teddy began to cry loudly, “B-but I’m weal!!...” 

“If you were a real kid your penis would be huge and you wouldn’t have all those seams...” She said pulling her pants up, Teddy just noticed them, the whole time he’d been in the dark or badly lit rooms, the boy began to cry harder. 

“As you’ll soon find out,” She continued, “real little kids have large penises and an over active sex drive.”

Teddy looked around again and noticed a few “daddies” & “mommies” were either having sex with their kids, giving them blow jobs some were taking anal. The bear boy didn’t stop crying, though he did get a bit quieter and his little penis became hard. 

“You see, we get older our penises begin to shrink,” The woman laughed a bit, like she was thinking back to her ‘good old days,’ “and our sexual preference changes from penis to anal, or pussies like me,” She lifted her leg to show her pussy under her cock, “but some people can’t keep up with their child or children so the build a bear boy workshop was founded so little bear boys like you could give parents some needed rest once and awhile.” 

“Ooooh daddy he’s perfect.” Said a boy, about ten years old, wearing a crop top and tight shorts. The boy’s very large penis was hanging out one leg hole leaking and his large golf ball size balls hung out of the other. 

“Yeah daddy he’s perfect.” Said another little boy about eight years old. He was wearing an short pink tank-top that looked more like a pink sports bra. The boy wore what looked like just a jock strap that only cradled his balls.

“...Ummm... I wike him too daddy.” Said a really cute ballerina in a pink tutu from behind her daddy’s legs, she looked about five years old. 

The very tired looking father nodded and smile, “What do you think dear?” he said with some un-wiped cum on his face. The man had on a shirt and tie but his pants looked like chaps and he had on what looked like a jock strap like his son. The father was not as large as his kids but he was a good eight and a half inches. 

“As long a the children are happy.” She said just as tired as he was, she was wearing a tight dress that showed off all her curves... Including the five inch chub she was sporting.

Teddy noticed that the daddy looked a bit feminine but he was defiantly a man and the mother was defiantly a woman. He wondered why both of them wore thigh high and high heels

The eight year old boy walked up from behind his mother and pulled her dress up, she did nothing to stop him, the boy then slowly lowered his mother onto his large dick. Her cock sprang out of her dress and began to bob as she hopped up and down on the boy’s pole. 

The older boy became hard and walked behind his father to do the same.

“Are we keepin' him daddy?” said the little girl, facing her daddy, watching him bounce on her brother’s dick. 

“Yes!! Yesssss!!!!” was all the father could say as he fucked himself on his son’s cock.

Teddy thought she looked really cute then she turned around and he saw that the girl had the largest, thickest cock of all of them... The bear boy began to drool looking at her cock as it bounced toward him, he was instantly in love. 

Before the girl reached Teddy her cock was already in his mouth, savoring the taste of his new love.

“You’ll wike it at my house,” She said cheerfully as Teddy deep throated her.

“We have two doggies,” She said cheerfully.pushing more of her sausage into the pink bear boy’s mouth. 

Teddy smiled as much as he could with cock in his mouth, he was excited to love his new penis family as much as possible. 

-epilogue- 

Teddy is in his new home steadily getting fucked by his favorite penis. The older son, stuffing the bear boy with as much boy meat as he could fit into his mouth as the bear boy hopped up and down on the little girl's cock.

The younger boy was on the floor pounding daddy as hard as he could as one of the dogs pounded him, He was waiting for his turn with Teddy.

The mother was on the other side of the bed getting as much K-9 dick as she could get. Though it was evident she’d cum plenty of time already by the puddle on the floor below her cock.

Watching this scene, anyone could tell this was a loving family.


End file.
